Bone fractures are a serious health concern in society today. In addition to the fracture itself, a number of additional health risks are associated with the fracture. For example, intra-articular fractures are bony injuries that extend into a joint surface and fragment the cartilage surface. Fractures of the cartilage surface often lead to debilitating posttraumatic arthritis. The main determining factors in the development of posttraumatic arthritis are thought to be the amount of energy imparted at the time of injury, the patient's genetic predisposition (or lack thereof) to posttraumatic arthritis, and the accuracy and maintenance of reduction. Of the three prognostic factors, the only factor controllable by orthopedic caregivers is achievement and maintenance of reduction. Comminuted injuries of the articular surface (the cartilage) and the metaphysis (the portion of the bone immediately below the cartilage) are particularly challenging to maintain in reduced (aligned) position. This relates to the quality and type of bone in this area. It also relates to the limitations of fixation with titanium or stainless steel implants.
Currently, stainless steel and titanium implants are the primary methods of fixation, but their size and the drilling necessary to place them frequently interfere with the exact manipulation and reduction of smaller pieces of bone and cartilage. A variety of bone adhesives have been tested as alternatives to mechanical fixation. These fall into four categories: polymethylmethacrylates (PMMA), fibrin-based glues, calcium phosphate (CP) cements, and CP resin composites. PMMA cements, which are used in the fixation of protheses, have well-known drawbacks, one of the most serious being that the heat generated from the exothermic setting reaction can kill adjacent bone tissue. Also, the poor bonding to bone leads to aseptic loosening, the major cause of PMMA cemented prothesis failure.
Fibrin glues, based on the blood clotting protein fibrinogen, have been tested for fixing bone grafts and repairing cartilage since the 1970s and yet have not been widely deployed. One of the drawbacks of fibrin glues is that they are manufactured from pooled human donor blood. As such, they carry risk of transmitting infections and could potentially be of limited supply.
CP cements are powders of one or more forms of CP, e.g., tetracalcium phosphate, dicalcium phosphate anhydride, and β-tricalcium phosphate. When the powder is mixed with water it forms a paste that sets up and hardens through the entanglement of one or more forms of CP crystals, including hydroxyapatite. Advantages of CP cements include isothermal set, proven biocompatibility, osteoconductivity, and they serve as a reservoir for Ca and PO4 for hydroxyapatite formation during healing. The primary disadvantages are that CP cements are brittle, have low mechanical strength and are therefore not ideal for stable reduction of small articular segments. CP cements are used mostly as bone void fillers. The poor mechanical properties of CP cements have led to composite cements of CP particles and polymers. By varying the volume fractions of the particulate phase and the polymer phase, the modulus and strength of the glue can be adjusted toward those of natural bone, an avenue that is also open to us.
Given the overall health impact associated with bone fractures and the imperfect state of current fixation methods, new fixation methods are needed. Thus, what is needed are bioadhesives with increased bond strengths. The bioadhesives should have good adherence to wet substrates such as bone, membranes, and tissues. Finally, the bioadhesives should be easy to produce, handle, and store.